


DBZ One shots [Reader x Various]

by nagi_sigh



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Tags added as chapters are posted, Threesome - F/M/M, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_sigh/pseuds/nagi_sigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter is an introduction. All will be one-shots, and will be reader x various. If you want to request a character, or characters please let me know and I will try my best c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

Hello and welcome to my newest sin in my collection!

I have recently found myself in a spiral of sin that is leading me right into the pile of dbz trash.

I have been spending far to many of my sleepless nights, reading other fictions of reader inserts and silently sobbing when I run out.

Traveling in the stories and falling in love - or just straight up fucking - with so many different characters

Especially a few of those sadistic killers~

 

I don't think there is nearly enough of this sin to go around, so what better way to solve that then to start mixing up a few good stories here and there~

I decided to start a quick collection of my own one shots based off reader x various.

I will write anything from fluff with characters, to nothing but pointless smut.

I will be taking in requests, which isn't something I normally do.

So please feel free to leave a comment on which character you wanna be with, and if you want fluff or smut.

Let me know what race you want to be for certain ones.

Hell feel free to even throw in a scene, or idea? Want an AU with you? Sure, just say so!

[Side Note: I am still fairly new to the universe, so I am not super familiar with all of the characters, but I will do research. That being said, no complaining about OOCnes, or I will find you and cut you.]

 

All of my chapters will be at least 2500-3000 words, however I won't hesitate to make that longer.

Also if you like a plot that is up... make sure to voice it, because if enough people love it, I might just turn it into a story of its own.

To put it simple, I will let you guys control where it is going [within reason, naturally], you can say that I will be your bitch on this ride c;

Current List;  
Chapter 1 - Reader x Sayians of Earth [WIP]

So without further ado,

please enjoy~

/bows out


	2. Reader x Earth Sayians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Trunks_N_Vegeta_LVR
> 
> I hope this is alright, I tried to make it alright. I am not 100% to Simple smut, let alone a threesome, or even fivesome - so I really hope this is okay, or even remotely to what you wanted. /sweating  
> I didn't have a chance to edit, for I felt bad it took so long to post, so I put it up as soon as it was done, I hope to fix any errors soon!

Breaths were coming short and quick. Everything in your body was reaching for that impossible high that you had been craving for all day. Something about those five; their bodies were practically made of stone, and chiselled by the Gods. Everything about them was perfect, and getting to work and practice with them on a day to day bases was simply a dream come true. Getting to watch as they all fought, not caring about anything but getting stronger; the fact that they were glistening in sweat or that their clothing was torn from the rough behavior, that all meant nothing to them.

It was impossible to deny how much it turned you on. It was because of this you found yourself taking cold showers before practices, the reason you couldn't stop the desire that continued to grow within you. It was getting so bad, that each night you had started to fall asleep to same way, bringing yourself over the edge with the sexy, and desirable forms of the five men you wanted most in your life. If asked, it would be near impossible to pick between them all. They all had something alluring and unique about each of them.

Pumping your fingers in and out of yourself with one hand, the other came to assault your clit, rubbing against it with a combination of their names spilling past your lips in a sea of moans. The breathy moans falling from your lips were growing heavier and more rugged as you came closer and closer to that high you had been chasing. Assaulting that sweet spot that had you a moaning mess a few more times was all it took before you came undone, biting down onto your lip in the process.

Removing your fingers you shut your eyes, chest heaving as you now tried to chase down oxygen to help calm you down after that. Lying there staring up at your ceiling you were glad you lived in the city; away from everyone else. No need to worry about the others hearing your cries of sin while you overly fantasied about the men if your life that were just out of reach.

As your thoughts continued to linger, you managed to lull yourself off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning was simple routine. Eat, shower, dress, head out to the training spot.

A small sigh escaped your lips as you watched the two oldest Sayians bickering about something, honestly you couldn't be overly bothered. You had pulled on your baggy training pants and black tank top. With your right arm pulled across your chest as you stretched your eyes fell upon Vegeta when he finally spoke up,

"[Y/N], you will go with Trunks and Goten. Kakarot and I will be training with Gohan. Don't let those two get distracted, they have to catch up on their lacking skills," he said, casting a glare at the two young men as he spoke. Goten just chuckled and casually rubbed the back of his head, a classic act he seemed to inherited from his father. Meanwhile Trunks simply rolled his eyes at his fathers statement.

Giving the older man a nod, the latter of the six took off in another direction, and you turned your attention to the two youngest Sayians. Giving each other a look they both grinned,

"You ready, [Y/N]?" Goten asked, his grin was warm and relatively friendly, like a puppy who couldn't do any harm

"Cause we need a target, and you could use some work on dodging" Trunks added, his grin was much more mischievous.

You could feel a lump forming in your throat at their comments. Not only were you just a human, but you hadn't been doing the whole martial arts/fighting thing for nearly as long. Not to mention, it was a bit of a turn on to be overpowers, and it didn't help when both of them were so young and attractive. Letting a grin dance across your lips, you met their gazes one at a time,

"Bring, it." you dared and they both beamed at your response. Despite being human, you managed to get along with the Sayians, well four of the five on them anyways, simply because of your fiery attitude. You never gave up and were always on the ball, ready to take whatever they had to throw at you. Even if sometimes you wished they would throw a little more of something new your way - you were able to keep up for a while anyways.

Both of them rushed you at once and you grinned, nearly ear to ear with excitement as you jumped, their fists colliding with the ground where you had stood. In the same motion your palm was lifted and two ki blasts fired to where they should have been, before spinning with your other hand and fired where they would likely be popping up, and sure enough they both jumped - just barely getting out of the way of your attacks. Proud smiles reaching their eyes as they shared a look, one you knew meant they were about to up their game.

..

A small breath escaped your lips as you got out of the way of their last attack, their fists ending up coming in contact with each others faces instead of what was supposed to be you. A grin bust onto your face, but you kept quiet as they both cried out and started to argue. Having been friends since childhood and having two fathers that were always challenging each other, it was only fair it was passed to them as well. And sure enough you could feel the spike in their energy as they started to focus their attacks solely on one another, forgetting about you all together.

While on a normal day you might have been a tad offended; you were glad. They had landed a few good hits, and you were beyond exhausted after today's sparring match. Not to mention, watching their young bodies flex as they charged attacks, and the beads of sweat that glistened their skin was enough to drive you crazy on your own.

Taking their sudden interest in each other as your chance to escape to deal with a little problem that was rising, you bit the inside of your lip. Surely the other three would be busy for a while longer, they had heavier matters to deal with, and those two could go at it for hours. You should have enough time to slip away and take care of yourself; and that was exactly what you planned to do.

Lowering your power level you slipped away to a cave hidden nearby. Thankful for this time you took a deep breath, trying to calm your otherwise racing heart, despite knowing how futile that attempt would be. Leaning against the wall of the cave you could hardly notice the gritty feeling of stone against your back, too focused on the heat starting to pool between your legs. Letting your body lower to the ground, your hand was in your training pants in no time, legs spread softly as you did so.

A shaky breath fell from your lips as your fingers ghosted over your entrance, already wet and demanding. Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth, your head fell back against the wall as your eyes shut. You could hear the shaky sound of your breaths around you, the images of those muscles; the men all having their way with you, each taking what they wanted most from you, and leaving you beyond satisfied in the end. Fingers slipping past your entrance, drawing a weak moan from your throat.

Pushing those fingers in and out of yourself you could feel the heel of your hand pushing against your clit in the process had you whimpering in mere moments. Teeth digging into your lip was the one thing that was keeping you grounded as the high started to peak - and it was the only thing until someone cleared their throats.

"So I guess you were bored with sparring with us? Well that's a shame; you are our favourite target practice dummy, ya know" A certain Sayian commented, his arms crossed across his chest in a manner very similar to his fathers. His lavender hair draping against the tops of his shoulders, some clinging to his neck from the sweat that had accumulated during practice.

"Come now Trunks, don't be too mean - we wouldn't want her to stop showing up to play!" his childish companion piped in from beside him. His onyx eyes watching you while he spoke, his normally innocent expression was dusted over with something you'd never seen before; and just like that - that slight change in Goten's expression, the sound of Trunks' voice, that was all you needed as your climax hit you in a throaty whimper.

"I can't believe she started and finished all on her own. Can you believe this Goten!? She is keeping all of the fun to herself." he added, his eyes watching your sweaty form bring yourself over the edge all on your own in front of his and his best friend,

"You know, it's rude to have fun all on your own and not invite us - especially since we could smell you while we practiced out there, it was too intoxicating to ignore." The younger added, his eyes seeming even darker now.

Embarrassment is what should have hit you, but there was something about their voices, the tones and hints - all you wanted was for them to come and ravish you. However the voice to speak these desires was caught, and your lustful eyes raked over their bodies, noticing the bulges in the front of their own training pants. However you didn't respond their either of their comments, just let your lip fall from between your teeth as you ran your tongue over it, a small whine escaping in the process.

And like an elastic pulled to far; they both snapped. With Goten on the right and Trunks on the left, their eyes were all over you, as were their hands. A startled cry slipped past your lips as you felt them begin to grope and explore your body with their hands, feeling the raven haired one capture your lips with his, stealing any oxygen left in your lungs with a hungry and lustful kiss.

Trunks on the other hand wasted no time in replacing your hand with his own, his fingers assaulting your core in no time as he practically growled against your neck,

"God, Goten feel how wet she is for us." he said, his teeth grazing across the nape of your neck, shoving his fingers past the entrance in a swift motion, needing to feel the inside of you. At his words, a second hand was down your pants, fingers teasing along your clit before rubbing up against the first finger, a lusty moan pulling from your lips.

Trying to move away to do something - weather it was to beg for more, or even to stop them before they got carried away, you couldn't tell - you were stopped as Gotens lips pressed harder against your own. Your startled gasp gave him the perfect chance to slip his tongue in and explore your mouth, leaving any possible protests to nothing but moans and groans of pleasure.

Trunks' mouth was busy licking and leaving marks all along your neck, adding a second finger to pump in and out of your already wet core, allowing Goten to let his finger slip down towards your south entrance, his finger was dripping in your juices as he slowly pushed it past the tight ring of discomfort was masked by a moan as the younger pulled your lip between his teeth, nibbling on it as he distracted you from the preparation he was putting you through.

Their assaults were both quick and thorough; both of them breathing heavily as their own desires were starting to get out of control.

"God, Trunks, I can't wait anymore."

"I agree," the lavender haired male responded; both of their hands leaving your body only to quickly strip you down - careful to throw your clothing into a semi-neat pile for late. Once your body was exposed to the two of them they practically growled as they shed their own clothing, making it impossible for you to figure out where your eyes should go.

Trunks pulled you forward as he laid back against the ground - having placed his own clothing on the ground for some comfort - pulling you to straddle his hips, his aching member teasing against your dripping folds, causing a moan to escape from both of your lips. Unable to hold back, one of his hands slipped between the two of you as he lined himself up with your entrance, using the other to hold you hips and lower you down onto him; causing more sultry moans to fall from both of your lips. Having him fill you up was beyond imaginable, and so much better then you could've ever imagined, and so much better then your own fingers could've done.

Pulling your face down to his, your body was now flush to his as he crashed your lips together in a hungry kiss. Behind you you could feel hands on your hips but because of Trunks stealing all of your attention, you weren't able to break the kiss, a whimper falling from your lips as you felt Goten pressing up against you entrance, his tip pushing in past the ring of muscle before slowly pushing himself in all the way, and then holding himself in place a moan of his own falling from his lips.

Never before had you been filled so much, let along by two of the men you had admired since you had met them. The feeling of discomfort started to fade and you just couldn't wait any longer, you had been waiting for something like this for longer then you could remember now, moving your hips against their owns they took the hint.

Trunks guided your hips for the first few trusts, helping find a rhythm between him and Goten as they both pulled out of your and trust back in, pulling cries of pleasure from you, holding you still between hem as they wanted so badly to go all out, but also not wanting to hurt you by accident. But that wasn't about to sway them from their harsh trusts, both thrusting in time - having your body trembling against them in no time.

You were certain that you wouldn't be able to last to long against the two young Sayians. You had been desiring this for so long, and you had been to busy to get properly laid, that it had all built up so much, and everything was so overwhelming. Surely you wouldn't be able to last long enough for either of them as your peak started to climb again,

"So this is where you slackers ran off to." A deep voice pierced through your thoughts Glancing towards the mouth of the cave was three silhouettes, and just their outlines in contrast to the blinding sun behind them, you knew who they were.

And that was it. Your fingers dug into the skin of Trunk's chest below you as your orgasm came over you, a breathy whine escaped your lips as the other two growled in response, their thrusts picking up both burying themselves to the hilt within you. Unable to move from between the two of them, their timing fell out from one another as they both chased their own highs, slamming into you as they peaked, their released spilling out inside out you, complete with animalistic groans as they stilled, holding you close to them.

Feeling them both relaxing inside of you, left a groan to fall from your lips. You could've curled up there with them both and been content, but a strong hand lifted your face up; [e/c] meeting onyx ones and a devilish smirk caused you to gulp softly,

"If you can put training off for this, I sure hope you are good." The Sayian prince grinned. You had been so wrapped up in Goten and Trunks you hadn't notice the three newcomers strip and make their way over to you guys. Lifting you, you felt their dicks slide out of you, leaving you with a breathy whimper as the Prince assaulted your lips, his mouth hungrier then the others before.

Or that was what you thought, but having the taller of the two oldest pull you away from him and stealing you for a kiss was something else. You were so used to his soft and careful attitude, that the way he kissed you, so harsh and eager, it was so strange and foreign - and completely desirable. A moan escaped your mouth into his, his hands pulling your hips into his. You wasted no time in wrapping you legs around his waist, moaning as his member teased against your still dripping core.

Kneeling with you wrapped around his waist, he kept one hand on you back, while the other went down to tease your folds, grinning at how eager your body was to be satisfied still. However he was too needy to tease for long. He took himself into his hand and pulled you flush against him, entering swiftly. A moan ripped from your throat as you head flew back, landing on the shoulder of the prince as he came up behind you, his hand working the flesh of your ass, admiring the way your body wiggled against the other.

He lined himself up, and just as the other had; he wasted no time pushing himself all the way in. A whimper fell from your lips as the older Sayans filled you, their sizes larger then either of their sons, and it caused a shiver to run along your spine as your trembled, pulling Goku closer as you rolled your hips back against Vegeta. You needed them to move, this wasn't going to be nearly enough; and they both got your message loud and clear. They had less restraint then their son, but that was fine. You wanted to feel them pounding into you like they were, feeling them fill you so deeply and rapidly.

You would have had your head thrown back against Vegeta's shoulder, or against the nook in Goku's neck had it not been for the hand that came to turn your head towards his weeping member. Your eyes lifted to meet Gohan's, his intentions clear right away. Parting your lips you let him slide in, hollowing your lips so that he could slid in deeper with ease. A soft hum from your lips caused him to jerk forward as Goku hit that sweet spot within you, your nails digging into his shoulder as he smirked - his pace picking up as he assaulted that one spot over and over.

You could've sworn, they were hitting exactly all the right places, and the mouths along your neck, sucking and biting at the skin was enough to drive you straight to the edge. You couldn't passed out, had it not been for the explosive pleasure they were sending through your body. Your brain was starting to turn to mush as their assaults started to pick up, and no sooner did you think you couldn't hold on any more the two youngest Sayians came over, with their members in hands.

Taking them both you stroked them, the warmth hardly noticeable in the palms of your hands, your own body starting to over heat with a light layer of sweat. This had to be another one of your dreams, there was no way you were there with all five of them just letting them have their way with you - like you had always dreamed, or so you would've through had it not been for fingers lacing in your hair, holding your face in place as Gohan started to fuck your face, his climax reaching him quickly.

Feeling his release hitting the back of your throat, you own moan mixed with his and he held himself in your mouth, riding out his release with a satisfied growl. Trunks, wasting not time in stealing your attention once you swallowed down the others release. Stroking Goten to the other side of you while Trunks brought himself closer to the edge, you whimpered; it was was the eldest were hitting everywhere but the spots that had you seeing stars, they were drawing it out, making your wanting body weep with desire to release.

It wasn't long before Trunks found his release in your mouth as well, and Goten doing the same shortly after. You couldn't lie, you were starting to get tied, and now that Goku and Vegeta had you to themselves you could only hope to ride your your euphoria to the highest peak possible. A secret look was shared between the two were were still thrusting in and out of your tiring body, their paces picking up, and angles shifting so that they hit the perfect spot in unison within you.

A cry fell from your lips in surprised pleasure as they rammed into you, their breathy growls in your ears only serving to further the arousal that had been gradually building up within you. Wrapping you arms around Goku's neck you leaned back against Vegeta, giving them both full access to your neck as all of your moans started to build. Their pace was unrelenting and your couldn't hold back any longer as you reached your peace, a loud cry spilling past your lips as you came, your body tensing and tightening around the two hulking Sayians that were buried within you, both thrusting up and holding you in place as they released themselves within you.

The three of you stayed like that for a few moments, all trying to catch your breath before Vegeta pulled out with a whimper escaping your lips, followed Goku. Your legs were practically jelly now from all of that, but you had loved every second of it, and you could still feel them within you as you fought to stand on your own, not wanting to give them the satisfaction as you blushed, realizing now for the first sensible time you were naked in a cave with five men.

But you would do it all again, and judging by the looks in their eyes, so would they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, check out my rp site [link is on my profile]. I roleplay 10x better then this - then again it is a lot cleaner then my fanfictions; and we always adore new members, and you get to know me better. ;)
> 
> Also leave requests in the comments, and tell me what you think of the stories. Maybe just reviews will give me ideas for new one-shots ;)


End file.
